justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cape Carnival
Cape Carnival is a military base/spaceport in Just Cause 2. Description The compound consists of four principal structures: a command center, three launch pads, and a fourth hidden launch pad. This facility is a part of the Panauan Space Program. Even after completing this base to 100% and doing the mission, the base remains a restricted area and soldiers still spawn here. On rare occasions, if you take a UH-10 Chippewa, another one will spawn to attack you. The one that spawns does not have a passenger. Command Center The Command Center is the largest structure in Cape Carnival. Two helipads are located on the roof and each spawns a UH-10 Chippewa, with two runways behind the structure which spawn Si-47 Leopards. The right hangar in which the Leopard spawns will open when you approach, but the left hangar only opens during the mission which takes place here. Launch Pads Launch Pads are located at the north, east, and west side of the command center. They are heavily guarded (in comparison to the Command Center). It's only during a major Ular Boys mission ("Fry Me to the Moon"), when a rocket can be found on each of the launch pads. Each launch pad is 210 meters high and has an indestructible crane on the top. There are Drug Drops on each crane. If you are trying to get to the top of the structures, note that an elevator can be found under its shaft in the bottom of the structure. It is possible to activate it and get all the way to the top floor instead of using the stairs. Hidden Launch Pad The hidden launch pad consists of a small hatch and base further north of the Command Center. A fourth rocket is launched from here in the mission "Fry Me to the Moon". Shortly after the mission, the hatch is still open, so you are able to get inside there. It's located at X:28650; Y:12920. There's a Generator; Broadcast Tower and a Cash Stash located there. Vehicles *3 (normally 2) x UH-10 Chippewa. *3 x MV V880. *2 x Fengding EC14FD2 - At the front gate. *2 x Si-47 Leopard - One more appears during the mission Fry Me to the Moon, but is unavailable after the mission. Completion *1 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. *9 Resource Items. **3 Weapon Parts. **3 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **2 Cash Stashes (1 at the hidden launch pad). *2 Communications Masts. *3 SAMs. *4 Fuel Depots. *2 Broadcast Towers. Trivia *The name Cape Carnival is a reference to the American space center of a similar name, Cape Canaveral in Florida. *During the mission "Fry Me to the Moon", the guards protecting the rockets are positioned in places that, in real life, would mean instant death. *The hangar doors will no longer open after some time. This can be considered a glitch. *At least one satellite was sent up from here before Rico arrived to Panau. Otherwise, the PAN MILSAT installation would have been useless, unless the Panau Military uses a satellite of another nation. *How the Drug Drops managed to end up on or near the top of the main tower and launch pads is a mystery. Realistically, the positioning of said items would be next to, if not impossible. *The base has a pipeline running around and through the central area of the base, but no matter what direction you follow it, you cannot find the terminal which is used to destroy it, as this is the case for the majority of pipelines that travel through settlements. *The hole in the hidden launch pad is not nearly deep enough to conceal the rocket that is launched from it. *After Fry Me to the Moon, the rockets will still be here, albeit only their bottom parts. *It is possible to complete this location to 100% during the mission. Just don't destroy any of the satellites however, for after you destroy the first one, a 10 minute countdown will start. For destroying the satellites, 10 minutes is plenty. For completing this location, however, 10 minutes is not easy. *This is the only settlement that starts with "C". Carcavoda Mountain also starts with "C", but that isn't a "settlement" per se. *This is one of the few settlements with Broadcast Towers without Generators. *On very rare occasions, the AI might have a plane fly into a Communications Mast. Gallery Cape Carnival.jpg Fry me to the Moon (last rocket).png|The fourth rocket lifts off from the hidden launch pad. Cape Carnival (2).jpg|The east launch pad, seen from the north pad. Hidden launch site.jpg|The hidden launch site. Cape Carnival (map).png|The blue arrow shows the hidden launch pad. Cape Carnival rocket.png|A rocket before launch. Drug Drop in impossible position.jpg|Yeah... Razak... how... ??? Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Notable Buildings